


Talking In Your Sleep

by starfishies



Category: Classical Music RPF, Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishies/pseuds/starfishies
Summary: The boys have a quiet moment before bed.Fluff :)





	Talking In Your Sleep

 

  Sighing gently Mozart edged closer, tucking himself tightly against the warmth of the figure beside him. In the dim light he could still make out Ludwig's serious features, now softened by sleep. His white hair was tussled wildly, creating a brilliant crested mane, the image of which drew an affectionate smile to Wolfgang's lips.

  
  Images flashed in his mind of his fingers entangled in that silky white mess, of hearing Ludwig's desperate gasps as he looked down through heavy lids with a wicked grin, of slowing his pace to a torturous tempo. He wanted to hear Ludwig call his name, to beg for him and to worship him. He was driven wild by the power of it all. By the feeling of the muscles that tensed and spasmed beneath him. By seeing him loose control.

  
It made him shiver even now in the aftermath.   
  
  
   Mozart smirked at the memory with a muted giggle, burying his nose against the gentle rise and fall of Ludwig's chest.  Ludwig grunted quietly and stirred before shifting onto his side, bumping against Mozart who lay close, putting them practically nose to nose.

 

" _Sleep_ " Beethoven muttered in a stern grumble as he squinted towards Mozart in the dark, as if to confirm the source of the nuisance. Frowning with a nod of silent agreement, Wolfgang rolled onto his back with a heavy sigh.

  
He fidgeted to find a comfortable position.

  
  Finally settled, he listened appreciatively to Ludwig's breathing - slow and steady. At first, he was content to toy with his braid as he listened, tracing his fingers along the woven patterns, memorizing the feel of the silky texture. He loved when Ludwig brushed his hair, or when he braided it just so - taking time to run his fingers through the long strands, gently massaging at the base of his neck. The firm but pleasant tug of each strand being passed over itself.

  
Side glancing at the sleeping man, he grinned to himself and folded his hands on to his chest, tapping his finger quietly in time to the pulse of the breathing.

  
Slowly at first, almost inaudible.

  
In and out.   
  
  
Tap. Tap.

  
Staring up at the ceiling he began to ornament his rhythms, adding a gentle hum as melody.  
  
  
" _Wolf_ " Beethoven grunted sleepily in irritation at the continued disturbance.   
  
  
"Sorry" Mozart winced as he whispered back under his breath. He quickly quieted his hands and laced them neatly together in repose.

  
   Hearing nothing more but silence, Wolf began to feel his own lids grow heavy. He could feel his breath slowing as sleep began to overtake him. He hummed absently before stopping abruptly mid phrase - having nearly forgotten Ludwig's recent scolding. He turned towards Ludwig for signs of disapproval.

     
   Met only with the gentle rumble of Ludwig's snores, Mozart snickered and turned back on his side, his mouth stretching wide in a yawn of utter exhaustion. Tucking his arm under his pillow, he continued his quiet song until he felt a  heavy weight encircle his waist.

  
   His humming ceased abruptly as he felt himself be dragged backwards along the cool sheets, only to be pressed to Ludwig's middle by a solid arm that snaked securely around his hips. He froze there, feeling Beethoven's grip tighten against his belly, holding him firmly in place.   
  
  
   Then, tentatively, a nose nuzzled up against Wolf's shoulder. It nudged against the soft skin of his neck and settled there, in the crook. He squirmed at the ticklish sensation but the arm held fast, holding him captive in the firm embrace.  


" _Sleep Liebchen_ " The voice was gentle now, coming in a gentle burst of warm breath against his neck before lips kissed him faintly behind the ear. The squeeze relaxed as Mozart wriggled into position, nestling against the broad chest that pressed against his back. They lay locked in to one another for some time, their breathing slowing to eventually synchronize.   
  
  
   On the cusp of sleep, Wolfgang could have sworn he'd heard another faint whisper - of what, he could not exactly be sure, but whatever it was, it was followed by the softest of kisses on his bare shoulder. He inhaled deeply, before finally letting conscious give way to dreams.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because we all know Beethoven is the big spoon ;)


End file.
